


То, о чём Уорду лучше не знать

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2019 [23]
Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Bad Poetry, Character Death Fix, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: фиксит, где не надо





	То, о чём Уорду лучше не знать

Я для тебя чудовище — и только, я гнёт родительский, я самый худший триггер, я боль и прах, восставший из болота, я ада глас, вещающий из гнили. Я — твой ночной кошмар, во сне крадущий минуты безмятежного покоя, целующий в порывистом безумьи и рыщущий в паху твоём рукою. Насильник и убийца, страх и ужас... Склонённый над тобой в бесстыдной страсти, готов молить, кричать и пасть бессильно, едва почуяв дрожь ответной ласки. Мой мальчик, сын, наследник и любовник, я вновь разрушил всё, что уцелело, но с этой ночи можешь спать спокойно...  
  
...и верить, что чудовище сгорело.


End file.
